WO 2011/003482 A2 shows a wind turbine main bearing configured to support a shaft of a wind turbine, which shaft is caused to rotate by a number of blades connected to the shaft, wherein the wind turbine main bearing comprises a fluid bearing with a plurality of bearing pads arranged around the shaft.